The present invention relates to a paper sheet guide mechanism in a printer such as an ink jet system printer and a typewriter.
The record receiving paper sheet must be set around a platen before initiating a printing operation. Such a set operation is manually conducted.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a paper guide mechanism which facilitates the paper set operation in a printer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel paper sheet guide mechanism in a printer such as an ink jet system printer and a typewriter.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a paper guide slidable member is slidably disposed under a platen in such a manner to follow the surface of the platen. When the paper setting operation is conducted, the paper guide slidable member is driven to slide forward so that the paper guide slidable member is positioned between the platen and a printer head, thereby ensuring the easy setting of the paper sheet around the platen. When the paper setting operation is completed, the paper guide slidable member is driven to slide backward so that the paper guide slidable member is located below the platen so as not to disturb the printing operation.